1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automated process for the manufacture of molding. More particularly, the invention relates to an automated process for the manufacture of beveled molding used along the front edge of countertops, as well as the molding manufactured in accordance with the present process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With reference to FIGS. 1a, 1b, and 1c, standard beveled molding 10a, 10b, 10c used in the manufacture of countertops 11 is disclosed. The molding 10a-c provides an aesthetically pleasing alternative to conventional square edges commonly employed as a finish on countertops. Other, more elaborate, moldings are available, however, those shown in FIGS. 1a, 1b, and 1c account for approximately 90% of upgraded moldings currently sold within the United States.
Prior to the development of the present system, beveled moldings have been manufactured in a highly labor intensive manner. Specifically, and with reference to FIGS. 2 and 3, the fabrication begins with a facing member 12 and a bevel member 14. Both members begin with a substantially rectangular cross section; as such, the facing member 12 includes a top surface 16, a bottom surface 18, a front decorative surface 20 and a backside 22, while the bevel member 14 also includes a top surface 24, a bottom surface 26, a front decorative surface 28 and a backside 30. The facing member 12 is then cut with a 45xc2x0 angle along its top surface 16 as shown in FIG. 3 to produce an angled top surface 32. The cut is generally made using conventional cutting equipment.
Adhesive is then applied along the angled upper edge 32 in preparation for the attachment of the bevel member 14 thereto. The bottom surface 26 of the bevel member 14 is then secured to the angled top surface 32 of the facing member 12 such that the decorative surface 20 of the facing member 12 substantially aligns with the decorative surface 28 of the bevel member 14. Once the bevel member 14 and facing member 12 are properly aligned, the assembly is clamped and the adhesive is permitted to set.
After the adhesive has thoroughly set, the rearwardly extending portion 34 of the bevel member 14 (see FIG. 1) is cut off to align the backside 30 of the bevel member 14 with the backside 32 of the facing member 12. At this point, the molding is complete and ready for installation as the fabricator sees fit.
As those skilled in the art will readily appreciate, the process outlined above is highly labor intensive and very time consuming. With this in mind, a more convenient system for the assembly of beveled molding products is needed. The present invention provides such a system.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a system for the fabrication of molding from stock material. The system includes a groove cutting assembly for cutting a groove of predetermined shape and size in stock material to define a facing member and bevel member, wherein the groove is positioned between the facing member and the bevel member to define respectively opposed surfaces on the facing member and the bevel member. The system also includes an adhesive application station for applying adhesive within the groove formed by the groove cutting assembly and a folding station for bringing the opposed surfaces of the facing member and the bevel member together. The system further includes means for conveying the stock material through the system.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for the fabrication of molding. The method is accomplished by preparing a molding preform from stock material, conveying the molding preform to a groove cutting assembly, cutting a groove in the molding preform to define a facing member and a bevel member, conveying the molding preform to an adhesive application station, applying adhesive within the groove formed by the groove cutting assembly, conveying the molding preform to a folding station and folding the molding preform to bring the opposed surfaces of the facing member and the bevel member together.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a beveled molding fabricated in accordance with the method outlined above.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding station for bringing opposed stock materials together. The folding station includes an inlet for receiving the opposed stock materials and an outlet for retrieving the stock materials after they have been brought together within the folding station. The folding station also includes a plurality of support arms shaped and dimensioned to receive the opposed stock materials as they enter the folding station. The support arms are coupled to a drive assembly which moves the support arms between a receiving position and a delivery position. A folding support is also provided upon which the support arms transfer the opposed stock materials when the support arms are moved to their delivery position. Finally, the folding station includes a press assembly positioned adjacent the folding support such that the press assembly may selectively apply pressure to opposed stock materials sitting upon the folding support to bring the opposed stock materials together in a predetermined manner.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.